Fix-It Family
by Music Lover764
Summary: Hey guys, so this is going to be basically a redo for the teenage problems. More explanation will be done in the story its self and yeah. Rated T for just some mild language, and cause I'm paranoid like that. Oh and I DO NOT own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its stuffed and things!
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey guys so most, if not all of you may not know that I am Fix it Fan's cousin and with her okay I am going to take over some of her stories, mainly the fix it kids one. Well with my taking over I am going to be changing a few things. First it will be set in the real world, not the arcade. Second I am gonna be changing around the Ages of the kids and some of their personality traits. Don't worry nothing to major. Most if not all of the characters will still be in the story. Finally, it will be in random little short about the kids and their life, I will try to be as consistent as possible with the story but, please do keep in mind that I will have previous engagements but even if updates are a little on the spaced side, i won't just leave the story unfinished. I am also not currently sure how many chapters I will be doing, so just kinda role with me. This first one will be our intro and be explaining what the kids are like and how it all starts the next one will be the actual first story. Oh and if you have any ideas for a short you want me to do go ahead and PM me or write a review, or whatever. Now enough with the delay and on to the story you actually want to read and do please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

Prologue

Tamora Jean Calhoun has had a lot of unexpected things happen in her life. She had not expected her mother to die when she was only eight. She had not expected her father to become an abusive and suicidal drunk. She never would have thought that she would join the military right out of high school, or that she would meet Dr. Brad Scott there, let alone fall in love with him. Or that, that said man would die one month after she had said yes to his proposal just a week before they were due to be home to actually get married. But out of all the unexpected things that have happened in Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun's life, the one that surprised her in the best way was meeting an overly optimistic local handy man in Georgia, by the name of Felix Fiset, let alone to fall in love with the 5"6 handy man and settle down to have a family with him. But then again I guess the best things never work out the way we expect them to yet seventeen years later she has a wonderful husband and four amazing children.

Her eldest son, Travis at 17, is quite the shy and clumsy young man standing a good three inches taller than his mom at 6"1, with honey brown hair that would look almost like his fathers if his bangs didn't spike up in a duck tail with baby blue eyes. Despite being shy and a bit on the quite side, Travis is a funny, happy-go lucky kind of guy with the same handy skills as his dad and a strong passion for music of all kinds. He can usually be found at the park under a big oak tree jamming on his acoustic guitar.

Taylor, her only girl, obviously had to be a tomboy with a house full of brothers and her moms obvious dislike for girly things. At just 15 Taylor has already passed her dad in height at 5"7 and a half inches tall (to his annoyance). She loves to play any kind of sport, as long as it involves some kind of running or physical contact. Having three brothers has made her quite competitive in just about anything, wither it be grades, sports or just getting dirty. Taylor take very much after her mom, with long curly blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Next in line is their middle son Lucas or Luke for short, at 13 Luke is all kinds of trouble. Wither it is at school or just pulling stunts around his neighborhood, Luke always finds a way to annoy some one. His messy brown hair is usually low over his icy blue eyes that always seem to sparkly with mischief and is cover by some kind of hat.

Their youngest is Wyatt, and so far they haven't really found anything that Wyatt can't do. The boy has superb athletic skill and could even be classified as a free-runner. with the mind to go behind it, Tamora and Felix have never seen a grade below a B, and according to Wyatt he doesn't do much. But what Wyatt really loves to do and is often caught doing is practicing his skate boarding at the local skate park.

Tamora Jean Calhoun has had a lot of unexpected things things happen to her in her life, but none more surprising or more welcome than her family.


	2. First Day of Summer

The First Day of Summer

Travis breathed in the pleasantly warm Georgia air and let out a long relaxed sigh. It was the first day of summer and there was nowhere he would rather spend the day then at his favorite park under the shade of his favorite tree. In front of him, Travis could see his youngest brother Wyatt at total ease doing indies, air walks, and other skate boarding tricks in the skate park that he had probably told Travis about but was too engulfed in what ever it was he was doing to pay even an ounce of attention to the talented 12 year old. To his left in a small clearing his younger sister Taylor was schooling boys twice her size in soccer, all the while a 1000 watt smile gracing her lips as if she couldn't have a care about anything but getting the ball in the opposing teams goal. Off somewhere out of his view was his younger brother Luke, no doubt using his some what amazing conning skills to his own amusement. Yes in this given moment everything in Travis's world was perfect, calming and peaceful. It was as the world should be for kids his age.

Pulling out his guitar, Travis did what he loved, strumming softly, lightly to an almost delicate tune that had the world around him practically melting away with every note, every cord. The noise, kids, parents, any worries or things to be stressed over blurred around him and Travis felt himself slip into a trance. He almost missed the buzzing of his phone, the sound of Luke's some what heavy foot step as his romeos clunked over in his direction. Halting his tune, Travis picked up his phone to see just who had interrupted his peace. It was his mom, basically telling him to get his ass in gear and high tail it home before he was in trouble. Travis was a bit surprised to see it was about ten till six, but he knew how easy it was to get lost and lose all sense of time when he started, setting his guitar back in its case, Travis slugged it over his shoulder and he and his siblings started the short walk back home.

"Hey Trav, good to have ya' back buddy. Thought we lost ya' back there in uh lala land." Chuckled Luke as he nudged his older brother in the ribs with his elbow. Travis chuckled at his little brother.

"You could say that I guess." Travis knew Luke didn't understand his passion for the musical art. Taylor smiled at her two brothers conversation, she knew what Travis was thinking, and he was right. Luke didn't think much about his siblings passions and hardly knew anything about music. But then again she didn't know to much either, but she figured everyone had their fixes. Travis played guitar, Luke used his conning skills for entertainment, Wyatt skate boarded, and she destroyed people in sports, uh um she was good... at sports and stuff. Wow did she really just think that, well she guessed it was true no one seemed to be able to match her in it and she liked that, almost as much as she liked a challenge. The rest of the walk home slipped into a peaceful silence between the siblings, no words needing to be said, and they soon arrived back home greeted with the wonderful smell of dinner cooking away. Quite obviously their dad had cooked. It wasn't that their mom couldn't, she just wasn't as good at it, not that they would very tell her that.

"Yuuummm smells good in here dad. Whatch'ya got cookin'?" Asked Luke as he inhaled deeply and let out a pleased sigh.

Felix chuckled at his son. "It just burgers son."

"Burgers? And you're not using the grill? On this kinda night?" Questioned Travis as he grabbed an apple and leaned against the bar in front of his considerably shorter father. Travis went to take a bite of his apple, but his mom came out of nowhere and took it out of his hands before standing next to his dad.

"Uh hey, you are standing there watching your dad cook dinner, don't be eating fruit and filling up before we eat." She laughed and Tamora put the apple back in the fruit basket. "And he isn't using the grill because somebody hid out in their shop and forgot to refill the propane tank like I told them to." She chuckled before walking over to the cabinet to set the table.

Felix rolled his eyes. "I was busy. Speaking of which, Trav, I have a surprise for you after dinner." Felix smiled, a small hint of uncharacteristic mischief sneaking it way into his eyes.

"After dinner you two. Wyatt! Put the pie back I just got onto your brother about that, come on!" Exclaimed Tamora as she caught her youngest red handed. "Gosh just like your father. I blame you for that." She pointed an accusing finger at Felix who of which raised his hands in surrender as he set the burgers down on the table. After dinner everyone went their separate ways, Felix brought Travis out to his shop so that he could show him, his surprise.

"Now I know you've been waitin' a long time sport and I got a good deal on it from my buddy over at the wreckin' yard, and well it could use some fixin' but it should run just fine after. And well if you're willin' to put in the work its yours." Said Felix as he gestured toward something covered in a large tarp while rubbing the back of his neck. Travis looked over at it and pulled the tarp off, only to relieve an old, beat up, and what was once probably a dark blue 1969 mustang gt flashback. Travis swore his jaw hit the floor when he saw that old car, he knew it would take most, if not all summer to repair it, and a huge chunk out of his saved allowance to be able to replace the parts. But he also knew it would be totally worth it in the end, of course he had to say yes to it.

"Great, well I'll help ya' as much as I can on it, and maybe help ya' pay for the more expensive parts. No doubt it'll need a new motor and the interior is all but ruined, new tires and what not. But yah' so uh happy early birthday sport." Felix smiled at his sons dumb founded look and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked back to the house. Felix looked back over his shoulder, and saw Travis running a hand over the hood of the old car, for sure imagining just what he wanted the car to look like when it was done. Felix couldn't help but give himself a pat on the back and tell himself "Good job dad".


	3. An Addition to the Fiset Family

An Addition to the Fiset Family

Felix laid on his belly, Sarge lying right in front of him, Tamora's nose stuck in some science fiction novel; all the kids were currently off doing their own thing. That was one of the things he loved the most about his children, while he loved having them around and spending time with them, he was glad they were able to entertain themselves. Even better yet, they entertained themselves without the use of technology. But with all this free time he had when not at work left Felix with the ability to let his mind wander, and while not always a bad nor good thing, it lead to some strange thoughts.

"Tam?" Felix asked, propping his head up on his elbows.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder if Sarge gets lonely when we aren't here?" Felix asked as the large dog yawned in his face.

"No." Was Tamora's only answer, she was too engrossed in her book to pay her husband any attention.

"What if we go another dog, or some kind of companion for him that way he isn't lonely." Tamora set her book down, just a bit annoyed with all of his interruptions.

"What?"

"What if we got another dog?" Felix repeated now looking over his shoulder to look at his wife. Tamora rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Felix we don't need another dog. Dogs are just like children, they need attention and almost constant care and we have enough kids."

"Come on Tams I-"

"Felix, baby, I'm sure Sarge is fine, he likes his quite time when we aren't here" Tamora cut him off, while closing her book. Felix looked up at her with wide blue eyes, his bottom lip coming out ever so slightly to make his already adorable face into a small pout. A pout that had gotten him his way may times before. Tamora rolled her eyes and re-opened her book, his little look wouldn't work this time. Looking just over the top of her book she saw his pout stayed stubbornly in place."It won't work this time Fix-it." she said through a sigh, silence... still no movement. She looked over again, but instantly regretted it. Was it even possible for his eyes to get any bigger. Looking away, she shoved her nose back into her book as she just as stubbornly resisted to give into him.

"Knock it off Felix, we aren't getting another dog." She warned, eyes narrowed, but he only inched closer to her. "Felix seriously stop." She cautioned him again, only to have his bottom lip start to tremble ever so slightly. "Guh you're suck a child sometimes. Fine, fine we can get another dog. But I will NOT take care of it." Felix jumped up doing a fist pump in victory, giving her a whopping kiss before running over to the slider and calling out to all the kids, who all cheered out and ran into the house. Tamora gave an annoyed groan yet smiled anyway, sometimes it really felt she had five kids, not four and a husband.

About a half an hour later the kids all jumped out and ran off to the puppy section part of the shelter as if they were all small children, Felix and Tamora walking in behind them hand in hand. Of course each one of the children had a totally different kind of dog that they like. Walked over to Wyatt, they saw he was looking at a little Jack Russell Terrier pup, but they quickly chose against it, thinking at the poor thing would probably be more of a chew toy than a play mate for the large wolfhound. Taylor had been eyeballing a chocolate lab puppy, and while not a bad choice for the active household, they moved on. They were about to move on to see what it was Travis was looking at when a certain pup caught Felix's eye. Walking over to the pin he found it was a smallish golden retriever pup.

"Tammy." Felix called quietly. Tamora walked over and smiled when she saw the pup, it definitely looked like the kind of dog Felix would want.

"Is that the one you want then?" Tamora asked raising a slim eyebrow. Felix nodded looking much like a small child himself.

"Alright then." Tamora shrugged as she started toward the main desk.

Taylor walked up to her dad and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What are you gonna name him dad?"

Felix thought for a moment "How about, Buddy?"

* * *

After the paper work was all done and they all got back home, the first thing Felix did was load Buddy up in the cab of his old truck and drive down to the closest pet store. When Felix and Buddy returned, Buddy had a new brown leather collar that could adjust for when he got older, completed with a dog license in the shape of a golden hammer, and that was all covered by a light blue bandanna.

Felix and his new puppy quickly grew inseparable and often found outside in Felix's shop. Felix would be at his desk working or walking around while Buddy laid on a large warn out pillow. But as intended, not only did Felix get a new best friend, but Sarge did to. The two looked odd together, but in time, when Buddy got bigger the two would run all around the back yard and play tug-o-war with their rope, or would have one of the kids throw a ball for them, and then it was a foot race to see who got it first. Then after the fun was done, and the sun was gone, the two would curl up at the foot of Felix and Tamora's bed after they had done their rounds checking on each one of the kids, and in the end Tamora learned to love Buddy and he soon became an addition to the Fiset family.

* * *

Hey guys, don't forget to review, even criticize if you must, but you know just a little something to help me get you guys and girls from chapter one to chapter two, you know. So tell you like it, hate it, meh even. Just something would be nice. Thanks guys, stay awesome

-Music Lover


	4. A Brewing Bromance

A Brewing Bromance

With school over and an increased amount of free time, the Fiset kids found themselves rising and falling with the sun. Even having always been an active house, those said kids quickly found that in order to do a good portion of what they wanted it took certain green bills to do so. Unfortunately upon asking their parents, they recessive only the very unsatisfying reply of "get a job". Even with their dismay, that is exactly what they Fiset kids did, well most of them.

Taylor, while it was very disappointing to spend a perfectly sunny day indoors, she found and took a job as a waitress in a small diner. Wyatt with a much smaller variety had to take up a job doing landscaping jobs, such as mowing lawns and pulling weeds. Luke, despite how much his parents got on to him, decided he didn't want a job. His logic being that summer was to short and that he didn't have to many of them left to be wasted on something as unimportant as a job. But the job hunt for Travis soon became a brewing bromance.

Even with Travis's obvious distaste for unnecessary human interaction, he found a job on a decent sized ranch. Here he met a 16 year cowboy by the name of Bo Gates. Bo with his pleasant manners, crooked smile, and rich southern accent was very much your typical stereotype cowboy, with black leather cowboy boots, a white t-shirt tucked into dark wrangler jeans and long shaggy brownish blonde hair covered by a black cowboy that almost covered up hazel eyes to complete the look.

The two boys became quick friends and no matter it be working on the ranch, swimming at the lake, working on Travis's car, or just hanging out, the two were rarely found apart. To Tamora and Felix this was a great thing, Travis had always been a bit of a loner when it came to kids his own age, and so they welcomed Bo with open arms, it had even went as far as Bo calling them 'mom' and 'dad' when he was over at the house, but it was a welcomed change.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this one had a bit of a crappy ending** and is so short**, but I did say they would be shorts right. Anyway, please do review and let me know what you think, that would be greatly ****appreciated and yeah so stay awesome. Oh P.S. if there are any shorts you would like me to write, go ahead and PM me or leave a review, I'm pretty sure I've already said this, but oh well. Yeah so now stay awesome.**

**-Music Lover**


	5. Hotel Hangout

**A/N- I am terribly sorry how long it has been, but I just moved to a whole new state an have been ooberly busy. Anyhow so even though this is set in Georgia, I have never been there so the weather and everything will be based off where I live. This one I actually wrote a while back when it was raining hardcore, but I also have another one that is actually a two parter that was based off more resent events. I just don't want to offend anyone who does live in Georgia so please bare with me or bear or whichever way it is spelled in that particular sentence. Now I will try to pop out a couple stories for lost time. Have some faith in me and PLEASE don't forget to leave a review, now enjoy and stay awesome.**

**\- ML**

* * *

Hotel Hangout

It had been raining... a lot, more than it normally did. Everything muddy and slick, the backyard all but a large pond, and with everything flooded and muddy most stayed inside, It was starting to get on the Fiset Family's nerves, not being able to do what they wanted or needed. But more importantly they were starting to get on each others nerves. Whilst usually a tightly knit family, even the Fiset's needed a break from each other. Luke didn't have to much of a problem with it, yes while he would rather go outside and pester people at least he had his video games, that is until the power went out. And that was not fun, specially when it stayed out...for five days. That is when the Fiset house really started getting tense.

While Felix, Travis and Taylor still had jobs that needed to be done little could be said for the other three left at home. Then there was the showering problem, the last thing any of them wanted was to start stinking, especially when Travis would come home from work smelling of horses, pigs, and cow manure, or Felix with his new mold problem and grease, lots of grease. So needless to say, even the calm and fun loving handyman tended to come home in a bad mood, and with Tamora due to be stationed back in about a week and a half, this was not how he wanted to spend their last bit of time together till she came home again. So with much reluctance and a bit of compromise for the sake of sanity the Fisets checked into a dog friendly hotel. This while a good idea at the time, proved to be a bit infuriating, not to Tamora and Felix, but to the other residents trapped there.

"Luke get back here!" Taylor called in a hushed, yet harsh tone.

Luke, who was quite a ways ahead of his older sister, turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, like the five year old he acted like, before taking off down the hall again. "Make me Blondie" he called back over his shoulder.

Travis, who was currently reading in their room, heard his younger siblings out in the hall and rolled his eyes. "Hey Mom, aren't you or Dad gonna do something about them?" He asked in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

"Eh, I figured, hey whats a night in the hotel detention for kids that don't listen." Shrugged Tamora as she read her own science fiction novel.

"Yeah I don't think thats a thing Mom." Wyatt added, his head on Sarge's back, eyes closed. Tamora wondered who was older sometimes, Luke or Wyatt.

"Hey it could be. But fine, yes I will do something about your brother and sister." Tamora huffed as she got up and stepped out into the hall that had now fallen silent. "Hmm? Guess they have moved on."

"Is it just me or did the hall get really quite?" Asked Felix as he saw his wife walk back into the room.

"No it's not just you, the hall went quite. I wonder what those two are up to now?"

* * *

"Luke! Luke you little butthead get back here!" Taylor called in a hushed tone for the umteenth time as she searched for her trouble making brother. She swore sometimes it was like he was three not thirteen. "Luke get back here or I will have Sarge sniff you out!" Still no answer to her threats as she tossed them left and right. She didn't know how he had gotten away from her. He had ran down the stairs with her hot on his heels but then he disappeared into a staff only room and she hesitated, contemplating going in after him. She finally decided to and- oh yep that is probably where she lost him.

"Uh Luke come on. Can't you be normal for one day!"

"Sorry what?" Taylor jumped at the sudden answer to her question. Whirling around, there stood her younger brother looked totally innocent as is he had not just been running all over the building just seconds ago.

"You little jerk, come on, Mom is probably already angry that we have been gone, and Dad is probably worried that we were kidnapped or something."

"Okay okay, you're right, I'm sorry, lets go." Luke smiled and sweet innocent smile, but the usual shine of mischief in his eyes be trade him and Taylor raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Come on sis, who is waiting on who know.

Taylor still didn't believe him, but didn't argue further, only tuned back in the direction of their floor. Luke, still smiling walked behind her with his hands clamped behind his back, as he waited for the second part of his plan to be set in motion.

* * *

Walking quietly behind his sister, Luke watched as the walked, using his own set of skills to get what he wanted. Luke had at a young age quickly found out that he may not have been the fastest guy or the strongest, or even the smartest, and he decided to use that to his advantage, used it to drive him. See he may not have been very book smart, averaging to a C strait student in school, Luke decided to be a different kind of smart. The kind that could literally look at a person and knew most if not everything about them. The kind of smart that made people believe he could read minds. And that is what he was doing now, reading people. reading them to find just the one person he was looking for.

_No not her, to young, obviously new to the job with the way she fumbles with her overly stalked cleaning cart not someone who would be trusted with a master key. An experienced pro, but still not it. Oh, wait a minute, this could be it. Yes definitely who I am looking for._ A devious smile crept its way onto Luke's face as he slowed his pace and his icy eyes read out possible ways to get what he needed. Walking a little closer to the cart, Luke "accidentally" gave the cart a bit of a kick, just enough so that a bottle of some cleaning liquid fell.

"Oh gosh I apologize, so clumsy sometimes, here let me get that for you." Luke said politely as he reached down and grabbed it. Handing it to her with one hand, while his other hand slipped into her apron pocket and grabbed a master card key that would unlock any door he wanted.

"Why thank you young man." Smiled the woman. Luke nodded and continued after his sister. Once at their room Taylor pulled out the spare key card, before Luke spoke up.

"Aw crap!" Luke said loudly as he patted down his pockets.

"What now!?" Exclaimed Taylor.

"I think my wallet fell out of my pocket down on the main floor somewhere. I gotta go back."

Taylor sighed in frustration, "Fine fine go back, but be back here on the hour! Got it."

Luke saluted his sister, "Yes Ma'am!" and with that he ran back to the elevator, his devious smile returning. He was **not** going to look for his wallet.

Luke returned on the hour as promised, but along with his return came a phone call, Felix had been the one to answered to phone, and looking back on it, he really should have of just let it ring.

"Y'ello... Yes this he...Why yes, may I ask what this is about... oh...Oh my land... yes sir... ye- *sigh* Yes sir I under stand, I apologize." Felix hung up and turned around. All eyes where on his now red angry face as he pointed a finger toward Luke. "You mister are grounded for the rest of your life. Give me your phone and whatever electronics you have. Along with that lockpick you keep in the inside pocket of your jacket."

"What did he do now Fix-It?" Tamora sighed knowing that they had probably just got kicked out.

"He poured some kind of dye in the pool so anybody who went in came out blue, and _SOMEHOW _managed to get purple dye into most of the shampoo's , so now most people are running around with blue skin and purple hair!" Exclaimed Felix.

Luke laughed and everyone looked over at him, who happened to be pointing at Travis, who had just come out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel around his waist, and purple hair. "Luke, I just want you to know, that when you go to sleep, I will kill you." Travis said through an angry sigh.

Luke just continued to laugh. "Oh gosh...totally...worth it!" He gasped between laughs.

* * *

**Well I have returned and would like to know what you think, even if you hate me. And I am up for ****suggestions, I can't come up with all of them can I?...Can I? Anyhow PM me or whatevs, peace and stay awesome**

**-ML**


	6. To Hot to Think

To Hot to Think

It was hot, really hot. Like can't even think hot, don't even want to get up or move hot. And of coarse that is exactly when their pool decided to be a jerk and the main filter had to go and break, even the active Fiset house didn't have what it takes to get up, so what are they doing now...nothing, absolutely nothing. And that is how Felix's brother Ralph, and his daughter Vanellope found them when they came over to use said pool.

"Knock knock! Anybody home?" Called Ralph as he entered the almost deadly quite house.

"In here brother." Felix called back. Ralph followed the sound of his brothers voice to the family room where he found all eight of them sprawled out on the hard wood floor with enough distance between them so they didn't have to touch.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Vanellope as she gave all her cousins a strange look.

"To hot to explain." Said Luke, a thin layer of sweat covering his body showing just how hot it was. Luke then caught sight of his young cousin and couldn't help his astonishment, the little kart racer was in her usual missed matched tights and ruffled brown skirt and a white tee, yet she looked totally content standing there as she rocked back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her back. Yet he and his family were dying in the little amount of clothing on. "How are you not dying!?"

"Oh she just kind of soaks it up and like 're-routs it into her own energy." Said Ralph as he took in the sight in front of him. The four boys were all in nothing but shorts, Taylor and Tamora in tank tops and shortly shorts, even Sarge and Buddy were on there backs panting because it was so hot.

"Anyhow, what can I do for ya' brother?" Asked Felix as he finally got up from his spot on the floor.

"We came to see if we could use your pool." Vanellope piped up again.

Felix shrugged "Sorry guys, but we have been having problems with it and we had to drain it."

"That would be why we are all dying of heat stroke." Wyatt tossed in.

"Well we could always go to the community pool." suggested Taylor.

Travis's face scrunched up with very obvious disgust. "Oh gross, community pool water. I think I would rather die. You know how many small children have probably peed in there."

Tamora chuckled at her oldest son "They clean the pool everyday Trav. Its not like they just let kid pee water sit there all the time."

"Well the community pool sounds better than sitting here all day, besides there are probably some hot babes in bikinis- Ouch!" Luke yelped as his mom pinched his arm. "What was that for?!"

"For being a boy, have a little more respect please, your dad and I raised you better."

"Yes the community pool sounds great Taylor." Felix nods, as all the kids cheer.

* * *

After setting the dogs up in the back yard with a spare kitty pool that they had gotten for Sarge when he was just a pup, and picking up Bo along the way, the Fisets all loaded up and headed for the pool. Upon arriving both genders split up to the separate locker rooms and then onto the pool. All the younger kids running up to the pool and diving in. Luke running up and doing a cannon ball, Wyatt just smirked and waited for his older brother to resurface before running and doing a front flip in.

Luke rolled his eyes "Psh, show off."

Bo laughed "Yeah Wyatt, you the man!" Travis joined in laughing, but stopped when something caught his eye. Or should he have said someone. It was a girl, (but of coarse it was a girl, what else would it be, something shiny) she had long black hair with a single strand of purple that tumbled loosely down the sun kissed skin of her back, almost covering the strap that held her blue, green and black striped swim top in place. She was talking with another girl, a blonde, but Travis could only see the one. Her stormy grey eyes must have caught sight of his mindless staring cause then she was looking in his direction and flashing a smile. But that was all he saw before he slipped and fell into cooling water of the pool.

Great, he doesn't even know who she is and she probably already thinks he is stupid or something. Coming back to the surface, Travis haled himself out of the water and laid on the side, and arm over his eyes, as he wished for nothing but the very ground to just swallow him up. Then he heard feet coming in his direction, no doubt it was Luke coming to make fun of him, but when he moved his arm he was met with not the icy blue mischief of his brothers eyes, but the silvery eyes of the girl as she extended her hand to help him up. Wait silver? weren't they just a darker stormy grey? Travis pushed away the thought, but then felt himself clam up, not knowing what to do. As if reading his mind she waved her hand a bit and again flashed him a small smile.

"You're supposed to take it so I can help you up."

Travis had to blink a couple times as if trying to process that she was talking to him. "Oh uh, yeah, yeah sorry." he babbled as she helped him up.

She chuckled a bit "Why apologize?"

"Um I- uh, well, hehe I uh-" Travis face grew red as the words he was trying to say got stuck in his throat, his hand instinctively coming to the back of his neck. A nervous habit he picked up from his dad.

"You aren't very good with word are you?" the girl kind of laughed, then grew serious. "Not that I mean to offend you. Did I offend you? I'm sorry if I did, my dad says I don't have a a filter and I can hurt peoples feelings with out knowing it and look at me ramble, sorry I'm gonna shut up now." Travis couldn't help but look at her a bit funny as she avoided his gaze. How did she go from calm and cool to babbling and being embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be him, he just slipped and fell into a pool cause he was being rude and was staring at a girl. This girl, this very pretty, and funny, and aw jeeze he is staring again.

Travis shook his head and showed off his best 'I didn't do anything embarrassing' smile. "Ah no, no you didn't offend me. And you're probably right, I'm not very good with words, like at all."

The girl looked up and smiled at him, once again extending her hand to him. "Hi my name's Dakota."

Travis smiled back as he shook her hand, "Travis, it is my pleasure to meet you."


	7. To Hot to Think Part Two

To Hot to Think  
Part Two

The girl looked up and smiled at him once again extending her hand to him. "Hi my names' Dakota."

Travis smiled back as he shook her hand, "Travis, it is my pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Over at the shallow end of the pool, Taylor and Bo sat just talking like they did sometimes when Travis was off doing something or going to the bathroom.

"Who is that girl Travis is talking to?" Asked Taylor as she motioned toward the two.

Bo shrugged "Beats me, but she is kinda cute,"

Taylor shrugged and turned her head away from Bo. "I guess"

Bo looked back at Taylor and instantly a crooked grin spread across his face. "Yeah okay, I already know you don't like her."

Taylor's head snapped back to look at the still grinning boy in front of her. "What are you talking about? I don't even know her, why would I not like her?"

Bo laughed "Oh I don't know that. That is what I am still trying to figure out. But I know you don't like her because as soon as- oh I see."

"See? See what?" Taylor asked getting a little nervous but was not going let it show.

"Hahaha, oh gosh, talk about jealous." Bo threw his head back as he laughed till he couldn't breath.

Taylor splashed him and crossed her arms. "I'm not jealous, I have no reason to be jealous." Bo nodded at her a real serious look on his face as if agreeing but then started laughing again. "Shut up." Taylor splashed him again, but smiled a little bit.

"Whatever grumpy pants, but watch this." Bo jumped up and walked quietly over to the pair.

* * *

Dakota, Travis had never met a girl named Dakota, but the name was a good fit, now able to actually look at her she definitely looked like a Dakota, with her long beautiful black hair, tan skin and intense green ey- wait wait wait, green. Travis had been so sure they were grey, but then they were silver, now, this didn't make any sense.

"This is gonna seem like a really stupid question, and it probably is, but, uh what color are your eyes, they were silver just a minute ago. Or am I just going crazy?" Travis asked, heat flooding his face as he again nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, you're just crazy. What we talkin' about?" Asked Bo as he walked up and slung an arm around Travis's shoulder.

Travis smiled at his friend, "Nothin' bro, whats up?"

"Oh nothin' I was just wonderin' who your friend is." Bo said gesturing toward Dakota. "Oh and her eyes are hazel, that is why they change"

Dakota nodded in agreement, then as if realization dawned on her, she stuck out her hand. "Oh um I'm Dakota by the way."

Bo smiled and unhooked his arm from Travis's shoulder pushing him into the pool in the process. "Bo Gates" Dakota laughed at the two boys, not because she thought the behavior was funny but because the two were a little ridiculous.

"Okay well it was nice to meet the both of you, but I have to go now." With that she walked away. Travis resurfaced he tossed Bo a glare.

"She was nice, you get her number?" Bo asked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Travis laughed a bit as he got out of the pool "you know I actually didn't get the chance to."

"Bummer man, she's nice." Bo then turned and walked back over toward the shallow end of the pool where Taylor had been watching the whole thing.

"You're unbelievable, you know that" Travis tossed back as his friend, who in return just waved him off.

* * *

Taylor started clapping as Bo made his way back. "Bravo sir, your performance as a total boy was quite moving, color me impressed."

Bo laughed and gave a small bow before stepping back into the water. "I know it's hard not to be, I'm just that amazin'"

"No you're just that full of yourself."

Bo put a hand I've his heart a hurt expression on his face, one could almost say he genuinely looked hurt, if it hadn't been for the playful sparkle in his eye. "You wound me, I am wounded."

Taylor nodded mocking his serious looked before "huh I'm sure you are."

Bo pointed at his chest, "That got me right here. You cut me deep just there, I might just cry."

Taylor made a point face "Oh you poor thing, want me to kiss it better. Make your booboo go away"

Bo turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I don't want your sympathy for my wounds, you cruel, heartless woman" he turned a little to steal a glance over his shoulder.

"Fine I'll just go then." Taylor said in mock anger, before standing to go deeper into the pool.

"Hey now, wait a minute." Bo jumped in after her, swimming up before he accidentally touched her side.

Taylor jumped a bit and pushed him away. "What, whats wrong?" Bo asked his hands shooting away as if he had been burned.

"Don't do that." She replied slowly.

Bo's head tilted in confusion. Do? Do what? What had he done? Was she actually upset with him, he had been under the impression that they had been messing around like they did all the time. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It certainly was not my intention." His head bowed a bit in shame, he most certainly did _**not**_ want to hurt Taylor in any way humanly possible, or any female for that matter, it was all apart of his gentleman code of sorts that he lived by, it just the way he was raised.

This time it was Taylor's turn to look confused. "What? Hurt my- oh no!" Taylor laid a hand om his shoulder. "No, no, no. You didn't hurt my feelings, no, I uh..." The last bit of her sentence tailed off and she blushed a bit.

"You what?" Bo pushed.

Taylor's' head dropped as if ashamed, "I'm just really ticklish on my sides."

Bo couldn't help the look that crossed his face, she genuinely seemed to think that being ticklish was a weakness, and he has known Taylor long enough to know that weakness is not an option. The he just couldn't help himself nor stop himself from laughing.

Taylor's head snapped back up, eyes narrowed, "What are you laughing about! Its not funny!"

Bo caught his breath enough to be able to speak again. "No, no, your right its not funny." A sober look made its way onto his face as he tried not to laugh again. His look didn't last long before his grin came back, "Its rather adorable actually."

"No its not." Taylor sighed, as she locked her arms around her midsection and rolled her eyes, "I feel stupid."

Bo chuckled a bit again. "You're not stupid."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Well no duh, I just feel stupid."

Bo nodded, "Well I don't know how to answer that, but if it makes you feel any better I'm ticklish on my feet."

Taylor giggled a bit (a really rare thing) "You're so full of it."

* * *

**A/N- Awe I love those two and all their little parts together, even though I know exactly what is gonna happen and helped to create them. Anyhow leave a review or PM me if you have any ****suggestions or just want to tell me what you think. Stay awesome and have a great summer,**

**-ML**


End file.
